Ice Make: Natsu
by IvoryQueen
Summary: Gray has a thing for Natsu. Question is, what'll he do about it? Gratsu one shot! Lots of fluff! Natsu!Seme Gray!Uke. Please R&R! T 'cause I'm paranoid!


**Gray has a thing for Natsu. Question is, what'll he do about it? Gratsu one shot! Lots of fluff! Natsu!Seme Gray!Uke. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As good of a writer as I know I am (lol), I could never come up with something as incredible as Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: I decided I needed to do a shounen ai that WASN'T Dante x Nero. I love this show, I love these to and I love these two together 3! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, whish me luck and tell me how I do! I love you all and I'm not dead, although I'm considering discontinuing Aria, sorry. Oh and I apologize now for any OOCness. NEWAYZ, enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. He's my rival. He's annoying. He's an idiot! And worst of all: HE'S A GUY! So why do I feel like this, and more importantly, why am I acting on it?!

It's all his fault! Ever since he nearly got himself killed twice _on purpose_ on our last mission he's started being all cute and stuff! I'm not supposed to THINK that! Oh, whatever! There's no point in denying it now. Or at least not to myself. But he'll never know. If no one tells him, that flame brained idiot won't know love from hate, and I ain't tellin' him! And I won't tell anyone else either. But I need to tell someone. Someone that isn't me. Maybe that's why I'm standing in my bedroom preparing myself. Debating as I pace from my small, cluttered work desk to my unmade bed and back as to whether or not this is a good idea. Now that I've justified the action and wasted so much time, I figure it's worth a shot.

I stand to the side of the room leaving plenty of space in the center. I take a deep breath reminding myself that no one will ever know of this and say, "Ice make: Natsu." A magic circle appears below me as it always does when I do magic and a perfect frozen decoy of my rivaled crush appears before me. I feel so stupid, so ashamed, so childish, but I take another deep breath and wall towards hi-it. "Hey, Flame Brain," I begin, knowing that's exactly what I'd say. I can almost hear him saying, 'What do you want, Ice Block?' I laugh to myself and continue my confession to the ice sculpture, "I wanted to ask you something, you stupid pyro," and again I imagine a response. 'Well what is it, you damn streaker?' I can't believe I'm getting tongue tied in front of an ice stand in. I take a third deep breath and decide to just get it over with. This isn't the real deal anyway. "Will you go out with me?" I ask in my usual cocky, confident tone.

"If ya wanna duel, we don't have to go outside. We can go right here, right now!"

I turn around slowly, knowing that is not my imagination and jump back visibly when I'm met with a certain pink haired fire mage perched on my window sill. "Natsu! What the Hell man?!"

"Gray? Your clothes?" he notes, and I look down to find a pale chest instead of a white T-shirt, and I freak audibly.

"How long were you sitting there?" I change the topic as I got redressed

"Long enough to hear you challenge me!" he jumps off the sill excitedly.

That's not what I –" I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and stop myself from correcting him further.

"What's wrong?" he asks me after a moment's silence. I blush deeper and avoid his gaze.

"N-nothing," I answer quietly.

"Yeah right. Come on, tell me," he persists.

"Go home!"

"No! What's wrong?"

"Why're you here, anyway?!"

He pauses for a moment to think, "Well Lucy's out of town on a job and Erza's . . . scary," he shivers and I can't help but chuckle at that. He's just so cute!

"What's with you, Gray? You wanna fight or not?"

"No!" He winces and I realize how loud I'd said that. "I didn't want to challenge you," I began to explain much softer, "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

I know I mumble, but I also know he hears me. So I turn away from him and prepare myself for the worst.

I notice him walk up behind me as he laces his arms around my waist and nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck whispering, "I'd love that."

I spin around in his strong, tanned arms, a surprised smile painting my face. He smiles back then leans in and captures my lips with his own. They're warm and soft and gentle and, as I suspected, way better than the ice decoy's would have been.


End file.
